1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting element, and in particular to a Laser Diode (LD) element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor laser element with a ridge structure which is a current constriction structure intended for controlling the transverse mode of a laser beam has been conventionally used. A semiconductor laser of a ridge structure uses, as a resonator, its two end surfaces cleaved in the direction orthogonal to the longitudinal direction of the ridge. Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-133877) discloses a semiconductor laser element wherein the width of the ridge structure near the end surface is wider than that of the central portion. Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-54677) discloses a semiconductor light-emitting element in which a ridge portion is not disposed on the end surface side, or the width of the ridge portion is wider than that of the central portion and the width of an electrode disposed on the ridge is narrower on the end surface side than that at the central portion.